Just Like You
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Oneshot. Tarde o temprano no decir sus sentimientos a la persona que mas ama llega a perjudicar.


Hetalia no me pertenece :) solo uso a sus personajes para esta historia.

Las victimas que seleccione fueron Inglaterra, España y America.

* * *

Se negaba a admitirlo pero siempre lo observaba no era que fuera una especie de stalker o algo así, simplemente tenia la necesidad. Solía negar que se tranquilizaba al estar a su lado que por mas que se vieran en aprietos siempre salían bien si estaban juntos. Ruborizo al compás de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tanta vuelta le daba al asunto?

Era obvio que sentía algo por el.

Por el idiota que se hace llamar un héroe.

"_¿Si eres un héroe porque no vienes a salvarme?"_ Pregunto para si mismo de manera pesimista.

"_Seguramente no lo eres… solo un impostor mas."_

La reunión de las naciones unidas se estaba tornando cada vez mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Parecían monos de circo.

Frunció el ceño apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, viendo a todos discutir por idioteces sin sentido al menos para el no lo tenían. Miro al Americano con el rabillo del ojo estaba haciendo todo un alboroto por ser el centro de atención. Suspiro hastiado. ¿Debía retirarse? Podría… no están haciendo nada en especial, nadie lo notara.

Hizo la silla hacia atrás y se paro calmadamente para no llamar la atención.

¡Oh sorpresa!

Nadie volteaba siquiera a verlo.

Que lastimosa realidad, pero ya no seguiría torturándose por conseguir la atención de esa nación. Salio sin mas rodeos, no se despidió de nadie.

Caminaba por los pasillos con expresión neutra podía oír el eco de sus pasos. Esperen ¿Eco? Paro en seco, escucho mas pasos pero no eran suyos. ¿Alguien lo había seguido?

¿Y si era el?

¡Había notado su ausencia!

De pronto fue como si una gran felicidad abrasadora lo inundara por dentro, su expresión reflejo euforia estaba entusiasmado. Escucho los pasos parar en seco. Soltó una risita y se digno a voltear.

La sonrisa se le borro al punto de que si la boca pudiera caerse del rostro la de Inglaterra seria un ejemplo. Dolor. Eso sintió, no podía definirlo de ningún otra manera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Estaba atónito jamás había visto tremenda expresión de desilusión provenir del rubio, no una de esa magnitud.

- Antonio… - Se limito a decir -. Estoy bien, solo salí a respirar algo de aire – Mintió - ¿Qué haces fuera de la reunión?

- Te seguí -. Sonrió amablemente como es costumbre en el.

- ¿Ah?

- Si no quieres que este aquí puedes decírmelo -. Siguió sonriendo de manera socarrona.

- ¡N-no es eso! Es… que no me esperaba que alguien me siguiera -. Soltó con honestidad.

- Pues cuando vi tu cara de optimismo no parecía eso mas bien era como si esperaras a alguien -. Bien, eso no había sido muy amable de su parte sabia a la perfección que a quien esperaba era a Alfred que siempre lo vive cuidando a pesar de que ese idiota no se de cuenta. No quería eso, no le agradaba ver a Arthur sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

- No se de que me hablas -. Fingió demencia.

- Vamos Arthur… - Atino a abrazarlo sabia que cargaba un gran pesar -. No estas solo, nunca lo has estado.

- Cállate… ¡CALLATE! – Grito a todo pulmón -. ¡Que puedes saber tú, siempre con esa cara de idiota! – No le intereso estar ofendiendo a quien quería brindarle ayuda -¡Dímelo! ¡¿Que puedes saber tú? – Sollozo al momento de sus gritos, basta con fingir que todo esta bien.

El corazón se le hizo pedazos al ver como el ojiverde lloraba entre sus brazos aferrándose como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Tanto pesar cargaba? Y nadie se había dado cuenta mas que el.

- No estarás solo… - Murmuro en un intento de animarlo -. Nunca mas, no mientras yo viva. – Sentencio tomando las mejillas del rubio -. Eres adorable, quiero que esas lagrimas se conviertan en regocijo.

- Eres un tonto -. Rió divertido un poco mas animado pero aun con angustia.

- Discúlpame por esto.

- ¿Qué co-? – Incompleta fue su pregunta al ser interrumpida por un suave y delicado beso sobre sus labios. El contacto era calido no era un beso profundo pero era tierno. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar aunque fuera un poco mas.

Unos pasos se detuvieron no a mucha distancia.

¿déjà vu?

- Me preguntaba a donde se habían ido pero creo que interrumpí – Dijo una voz cantarina llena de alegría.

Sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tal y como enormes platos.

- ¡N-no es lo que crees! – Se apresuro a decir.

- Si Alfred, interrumpes -. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando al cejudo.

- Ya veo… mah ~ ¡Entonces los dejo! – Así como llego, huyo.

Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta que ya no pudo mas y se dejo derrumbar en uno de los pasillos menos transcurridos.

¿Por qué sentía una sensación de vació?

- Arthur… - Susurro para si mismo, creyó todo este tiempo que lo mejor era no prestar atención a los sentimientos que sentía por su casi "padre" – No quiero sentirme solo, sin ti –. Murmuro de una manera casi inaudible.

¡¿De donde había sacado la estupida idea de que ignorar los sentimientos por Arthur era lo mejor?

Recordó hace tiempo que alguien le había dicho que Arthur se sentía mal por que no podía corresponderle sus sentimientos por que no lo veía de otra manera que no fuera como su "pequeño hijo" por eso siempre estaba triste.

Ese alguien había sido Antonio.

Muchas vueltas pueden dar en la vida, mas si admites demasiado tarde el amor que sientes en especial si nunca se lo dices.

* * *

Taaadaa! no se que me fume :) teheh pero asi resulto esto xD

Este es un pequeño oneshot que hice dedicado a Tsunderella c: que me dijo que salieran estos tres personajes y asi. Espero te haya gustado beibee 8D

Agradeceria muchos sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Haber si en un futuro me habiendo un fic mas largo de Hetalia xD


End file.
